Phoenix
by Xardion
Summary: AsukaShinji. Sequel to Unicorn. Knowing Shinji's desire has ignited a fire within Asuka. But will such a fire hurt them both. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the character within. Now that that's said…

-

_**Phoenix**_

-

_

* * *

__According to the legend, the phoenix would make a nest that would come ablaze, burning itself and the bird with it. But from the ashes, a new phoenix is born anew._

* * *

- _Nest_ -

Asuka hummed lightly to herself as she walked home that day. Her day had been a fairly typical one, but she was just in a good mood. Maybe it was because the two Stooges (You heard right. Two) were forced to clean up after school due to a prank incident they had caused. Or maybe it was the fact that Ayanami wasn't in school today, as she had some business to deal with at Nerv. But regardless of why, the fact was that she was just in a good mood, something that doesn't happen often with the fiery-haired girl. As she walked down the street, her pleasant mood brought about an equally pleasant thought.

Her kiss with Shinji...

She felt her cheeks warm at the thought. It was quite the change for her. A few days ago, she would have never thought that kissing with Shinji would be so pleasurable. She would have never thought of kissing Shinji...period. Aside from that moment in the blackout that is. But that was different.

…As different as the sizes between an ant and an Evangelion.

She could still remember the thrilling rush of it, the burning sensation of touch, even the pounding fear that had echoed in her chest. It was euphoric and she couldn't help wanting to know that feeling again. To think that all of it started simply because of a report he wrote about unicorns.

_Unattainable desire..._

To know that Shinji had viewed a kiss from her in such a way was more than enough put her in a pleasant mood. It also made her feel a sense of feminine pride that Shinji would think of her in that way and no one else. Though she may not want to admit it, she wasn't the only person Shinji could have had such feelings for. Aside from the numerous girls in school that have trained their eyes on the young man, there was always Rei, who was always constant rival in her eyes. Even Misato seemed like a obstacle when it came to Shiinji.

But not anymore...

Shinji wanted her, not Rei, not Misato, not the dozens of girls in their school.

Her... Asuka Langley Sohryu...

-

- _Fire_ -

-

"I'm home."

Shinji entered the apartment to find it oddly quiet. That meant that either woman was in by themselves or not home at all. Moving toward his room, he was soon greeted with by Asuka, who was emerging from her room.

"Misato's not here?"

"Nah." she smiled. "Another late night."

Shinji smiled back as he entered his room. Dropping his things off on the bed, he exited the room and headed toward the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that Asuka was still watching at him, through eager eyes. She followed him into the kitchen area where he set about getting to work.

"It's just us." she purred.

"…?"

Shinji paused and slowly turned around to find Asuka close to his proximity, her gaze now feral as they bore into his. Shinji found himself backing up onto the cabinet as she closed in. She just wanted that kiss. It had built up from this afternoon and had turned into a craving.

One that had to be satisfied...

"Mmph...!"

Shinji was only able to let out that mumble as Asuka's lips came in contact with his. Pinning him back, Asuka held the embrace, her lips now moving with his in order to get him into it. It took awhile before she got him to kiss back, but that didn't matter. This was what she wanted all day and she would not be denied this pleasure.

_Then...?_

The German girl was getting so into it that her hands rose up past his arms and around his neck, pulling herself on him and deepening the embrace. Her body began to press on him a little too much and her leg began to curl up on him. Needless to say, this quickly became too much for the young man to handle and he broke away.

_Then why...?_

Both of them gasped in surprise at Shinji's separation. Asuka blinked once and her eyes curled into a furious glare.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Shinji was at a loss for words. That kiss...or whatever that was, had left him in a state of vegetation. Asuka had just come on to him and he...pushed away. Unfortunately for him, this didn't help out his current situation, that being the fury of the fiery-haired girl glaring at him.

"I..uh...ah..."

"You..."

Shinji immediately knew that a slap was coming, but that didn't save him from it flying across his face. To his credit, Shinji managed to grab the edge of the counter so he didn't fall all the way. But the slap was painful enough, leaving a fresh mark on his face.

**"BAKA!"**

Asuka immediately wheeled around, stormed away to her room and slamming the door close, all the while leaving a bewildered Third Child behind. He remained in place for a long while, not understanding what just happened or even how it started. The same was in the mind of the Second Child, who as soon as she slammed the door, she collapsed on her bed. It took her a minute for her anger to leave her, after which she was still in thought as to how all of this happened.

_Then why wasn't...?_

She just wanted a kiss. Why did he have to make it so difficult? Her day was going just fine until he pushed her away like that. Although...looking back...she had to admit that she was going a little too far. _But still, why didn't he return the favor?_ She knew he liked her. He considered her kiss a unicorn, something that he wanted. She felt him kiss her back.

_Then...?_

_Then why...?_

_Then why wasn't...?_

_Then why wasn't it the same?_

-

- _Arise_ -

-

"Asuka? Are you still awake?"

It was late at night when Shinji developed the courage to knock on Asuka's door. There was no response, but Shinji didn't want to risk a repeat performance so he simply spoke through the door.

"I wanted to... Whatever it is I did to upset you, I'm sorry. I know you'll probably chew me out further for just doing this, but... I'm sorry."

Shinji lowered his head a bit and returned to his room. The lights were out, but he didn't bother to turn it on. Placing his earplugs on, he began to lie down and play the music of his SDAT, but then his door opened and he raised his eyes to see Asuka enter in and stand at his door. Shinji was about to speak when Asuka cut him off.

"Baka…" She paused for a moment and then continued in a whispered tone. "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

Shinji blinked, but kept silent. Her face was shadowed, so he couldn't see the apprehension on her face, for which she was glad for. Taking a risk herself, she moved from the door and stood in front of Shinji, the light outside only partly illuminating her features.

"You apologizing for no reason or fault and me getting mad at you for doing so because..." Her eyes closed as she finished "…it really wasn't your fault."

"Asuka…"

Asuka held up her hand. "Somehow, you have managed to get me to apologize to you again, Shinji." Her eyes opened softly. "I'm sorry for getting angry. I was going too far back there and you weren't ready for it. And here I always call you a hentai."

Its okay, Asuka. Really…"

"Stop covering for me, baka." she frowned. "I made a mistake and I admitted it. Don't make me smack you by wasting it."

Shinji simply nodded and remained silent. Asuka then moved to the side and sat down beside him. She sat still at first and then leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs. Shinji watched her the whole time, mystified by her words and appearance, with was now fully illuminated by the soft moonlight outside.

"Tell me something Shinji. And I want you to be honest." Another pause and her question came as a whisper. "Have you ever…considered it?"

Shinji didn't have to ask what she meant. She had wanted a kiss, but that was only the tip of the iceberg. Her actions had revealed a deeper desire within the Second Child. Much like what Shinji's report had done for Shinji.

_A heart of fire..._

"Yes…Ever since then..."

Asuka turned to Shinji to find the boy now looking forward as she had done before. She could tell that he didn't want to admit to that, knowing what it may have made him seem like the hentai she had been calling him for so long. But she couldn't blame him, not after what she did. Of course she could blame him by making up whatever excuse she could come up with, but she couldn't do that anymore. She realized that since their first kiss.

Their first _real_ kiss...

That was what she was searching for today. That feeling he had given her. The rush, the chill, the fear... All because she knew there was more to it than just a kiss. He had literally shared a part of himself with her, showing her how much he liked her. And deep down, she knew that he liked her enough to go further.

"So why did you stop me?"

Shinji blinked and turned to her at the question. Their gazes were caught together and for a moment, Asuka thought she would turn away. But Shinji looked down and answered

"I don't want us to make a mistake like that. We may like each other, but..." He paused, trying to push himself to finish. "...I don't want for you to do something you will regret."

Asuka's gaze softened once more as she absorbed Shinji's explanation. To know that he desired her was one thing. But the fact that he considered her feelings over his desire set in her mind a new factor she never really considered, although now that she thought about, it was stupid not to.

He genuinely cares about her..._for_ her...

"Shinji... I..." For once in her life, Asuka didn't know what to say or do. Emotions began to course through her system like a flood, all because of what Shinji said and meant. It was just like his report, causing her to feel...immensely warm. It reflected so much that she didn't notice Shinji turning to look at him and freezing at seeing the pure serenity of her face.

In his eyes, she was perfect...

Waking out of her trance, she saw Shinji still staring at her, eyes widened and face still stunned. She giggled lightly at his display, but only for a short while and then she stopped and simply smiled at him.

"I appreciate that, Shinji. A lot. And you are right. It's just that... I kept seeing that kiss you gave me..." She brought her hand up to her chest, something they found out of character for her. Nevertheless, she went on. "And how it made me feel. I never felt anything like that before and I...just wanted to feel it again." Looking back up at Shinji, she smiled. "I guess I got carried away."

Silence ensued once more, but with the two of them simply gazing at one another. Shinji soon looked down, much to Asuka's disappointment. But that was until she felt his palm slide softly over her hand. Now it was Asuka's turn to be surprised. Despite the trembling she could feel from his hand, the fact that he did it and kept his hand there was something indeed.

"It's okay. Really, Asuka."

"But...if we did...you know...I wouldn't regret it." She began to bend in close to him, their faces a mere inch apart. Shinji's eyes rose to meet with her earnest gaze and lovely features as she finished.

"Not with you."

Their lips touched, but it was only brief kiss after which Asuka pulled back. She still yearned for the kiss they had before, but she knew that she couldn't force it. It wasn't a matter of her desire for it; it had to be _their_ desire, _their_ want. Shinji's eyes searched into her, seeming to look everywhere within her and seeing her affection, without expectation.

And he returned it in the same manner...

Asuka felt it immediately. The same care, affection and thrill that he had shown before when they kissed. But this time, she didn't feel fear. Rather it seemed to have been replaced... she couldn't describe it. But whatever it was, it ran deep within her soul.

_Was this...love...?_

The kiss was broken before she could determine it, but it didn't matter. It wasn't a feeling that could be determined in one or two kisses. It took her a second to realize that, during which Shinji was gazing back at her, partly in question as she had drifted off. Coming out of it, she smiled at him once more and rose up. Easier said than done. Her legs felt like lead and there was a faint whisper of an urge to remain behind. But she knew she shouldn't. Too long and they might have gone further than they were ready for.

Not that she would have complained at this point...

Still, that would have been rushing, and this wasn't something to rush into. Not after what she had just felt. There was something going on between them. Something deep. Something she realized that she would have to wait to discover more. But that was alright with her. She was satisfied with what she had right now. _What did she have?_

_Shinji..._

Moving to the door, she exited herself out. It was late and they did have school in the morning. However, before she closed the door, she turned and winked at the spellbound boy.

"Just to let you know baka, we _will_ be doing this again."

"I hope so."

This shocked Asuka thoroughly. For Shinji to comment like that was...completely out of character. But then again, he probably thought the same about her now. _'Wow...you really are something when you want to be, Shinji.'_ Her face became flushed, but thanks to the darkness, Shinji didn't see it. She may not have known what love was, but she had a good feeling that she may be falling in love with him.

Only time will tell...

"Goodnight Baka…Shinji-kun..."

* * *

_Romantic love acts in the same way. The nest is built. The fire arises. A new creature is born._

* * *

_This feels a little rushed to me, so I may revise it. I could use some criticism if you believe. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
